Multiple cameras can be used to digitally capture a subject, which may be moving, from different points of view to produce time slice or frozen in time images. As an example, the subject may be a golfer executing a swing, and the cameras may be used to capture the golfer in action from different points of view around the golfer at different moments of time. The captured time slice images of the subject can then be used to generate video or interactive software program, such as SWF, HTML, etc., to present the captured subject in creative ways to users. For example, captured images of a golfer in action may be used to generate an interactive software program that allows a user to view the golfer in mid-swing and then to rotate the golfer in mid-swing so that the user can view the golfer in mid-swing from various angles, which produces a three-dimensional (3D) viewing effect.